Game Updates
'October 23, 2013' *New Halloween Decorations added to the Shop for a limited time (8 days): Jack-O'-Lantern and Tombstones. 'October 22, 2013' *New Decorations added to the Shop: Sunflowers and Canadian Flag. *New animal added to the Shop: Gray Raccoon. *New Fun Building added to the Shop: Snow Baseball *New animal added to the Dino World Shop: Cephy. 'October 18, 2013' *Witch's Cauldron, a fun building, was re-released to the Shop for a limited time (about 36 hours), probably for Halloween. *New 3-day Event: "Coin Crazy! Receive 105% more coins from Animals and Fun Buildings!" Also affects the amount earned from Snow Piles. Does not affect Mission or Kung Fu Scrat coin rewards. 'October 14, 2013' *iOS Update 2.1.1 - various bug fixes. 'October 11, 2013' *New 3-day Event: "Apple Abundance! Receive 100% more from Animal families!" this did not work at first, but was soon fixed, and the percent increased to 120%, perhaps to make up for the delay. *New option to pay acorns to speed up collection from Animals and Fun Stuff. 'October 2, 2013' *Update 2.1.0 landed on Android Expand for older updates. 'September 30, 2013' *Shark 80% off for 24 hours. 'September 28, 2013' *Crab 80% off for 24 hours. 'September 27, 2013' *Items that cost Hearts are 70% off for 24 hours, except for the Green Dilophosaurus. 'September 22, 2013 ' *Albino Alligator was added to Dino World Shop for limited time (4 days). 'September 21, 2013' *Sale: Weasel and Rhino 50% off for 24 hours. 'September 19, 2013' *Blue Crab on sale for 150 for 24 hours. 'September 18, 2013 - iOS version 2.1.0 update' *WARNING: If you bought Brazilian Armadillo, it may disappear! Could try placing it in your inventory before updating. If you do lose it, use Gameloft's customer support contact form - they will reimburse the acorns. iPod 4 players have more problems - like all items in the Shop disappearing and losing ability to customize habitats. Good idea to back up your device before updating! *5 free Collect Frenzy tokens. *Max Level raised to 75. *New Missions. *New Fun Stuff added to the Shop: Pirate's Lair and Volcanic Pool. *New Animals added to the Dino World Shop: Spinosaurus and Ornithocheirus. *New option to "Follow" other players let's you follow villages without actually adding them as Friends. *Ability to collect from random players' Hyrax Trees was brought back. *Events have been added. Events will be limited-time ingame promotions - when one is ongoing, there will be an hourglass icon on the right side of the screen. You must have internet access. *Kung Fu Scrat leaderboard has been added to the iOS Game Center. You can now see your high score in the KFS game. *New "Skip" option on Animals and Fun Stuff that allows you to pay acorns to speed up collection from them. 'September 17, 2013' *Chipmunk on sale for 80 (80% off). 'September 15, 2013' *Spiky Fish brought back as a Kung Fu Scrat prize for 24 hours. 'September 12, 2013' *iOS Only - Golden Eagle was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (18 days). *Volcano on sale for 150 for one day. 'September 5, 2013 ' *Brazilian Armadillo was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (13 days). (iOS Only) (Brazilian Mascot FIFA 2014) *Alligator was added to the Dino World Shop. *New Collection was added: Snap Happy. *New Decorations (country flags for Brazil, China, France, Germany, Mexico, Russia, the United States, the United Kingdom) were added to the Shop. *Museum, a new Fun Building, was added to the Dino World Shop. 'August 2013' *Ice Memorial, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Now players can visit the villages of Sid, Manny, Diego, Louis, Peaches, Ellie, Buck, and Granny. *Eagle was added to the Shop for a limited time (first two weeks of August). *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Green Archaeopteryx, Yellow Archaeopteryx, Orange Archaeopteryx, and Blue Archaeopteryx. *New Collection was added: Feathered Flock. 'July 2013' *Jade Scrat Statue, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (expired on July 15th). *Bronze Scrat Statue, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (expired on July 15th). *Scrat Fountain, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (July 18-24). *Raptor of Freedom was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. *Giant Pink Moth was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. 'June 2013' *Rodeo, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Fireworks, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Eiffel Tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Stonehenge, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Vineyard, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Ice Eagle, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Ice Monument, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Stone Monument, a Decoration, was added to the Dino World Shop. *Irish Elk was added to the Shop for a limited time. *New animals added to the Dino World Shop: Giant Red Moth, Giant Green Moth, and Giant Blue Moth. *Tiger was added to the Shop for a limited time. 'May 2013' *Snowboard Half-Pipe, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Four-Leaf Clover, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Pot O' Gold, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *New Decorations were added to the Shop: Columns of Strength, Pride, Thought, and Success. *New Collection added: Pillars. *Fencing Spot, a Fun Building, was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. 'April 2013' *Hyrax Tree added to the Shop. *iOS only - New Decorations added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter): Blue, Orange, Pink, and Red Easter Eggs. *iOS only - Easter Egg Basket, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter). *iOS only - Rabbit Topiary, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter) *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Cacops, Purple Troodon, Gray T-Rex, Pink Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Green Dimetrodon, Blue Dimetrodon, and Iguanodon. *Friends items with 60 % off for one day 'March 2013' *Statue of Liberty was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time 'February 2013' *iOS Only - Dragon Kite, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *Firecrackers, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *Snake was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *Dino World was added. *Big Rose Bush, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Valentine's Day). *Stone Heart, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Valentine's Day). *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Troodon, and Ankylosaurus. 'December 2012' *The Nursery, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop *Christmas Presents, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Christmas Sapling, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Santa's Sleigh, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Christmas Tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Red-Nosed Reindeer was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Love Nest, a Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Baobab tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *New Animals were added to the Shop: Dire Wolf, Bat, Black Panther, Tapir, Badger, and Gorilla. *Max Level raised to 70. *Facebook Open Graph 2.0 compatibility - can now sign in with Facebook to play with your friends! 'November 2012' *Snow Turkey, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Thanksgiving). *The Turkey was added to the Shop for a limited time (Thanksgiving). *Sand Diego, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. 'October 2012' *Giant Spider Web, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Halloween). *Harvest Pumpkin, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Halloween).